SasuSaku Second Chance
by mizukikazumi
Summary: Sakura Haruno nos cuenta su historia, todo lo trágico que caso en su niñez. Cuando apenas era una beba fue arrebatada de los brazos de su madre, los que la robaron la dejaron en un basurero a su suerte. Pero una señora la recogió y la crio, para después ponerla a trabajar. Ella con tan solo 6 años ya no pudo aguantar los maltratos y los golpes entonces decidió huir. Pasaron los año


Sakura: * Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años ... No tengo padres, ellos me abandonaron cuando apenas era una pequeña e indefensa bebe. Si no fuera por aquella mujer que me reconoció en sus brazos y en su casa no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. *

~ Años atrás ~

Mujer: ~ Ve a una niña llorando ~ Que niña tan bonita ... ¿Quién la dejaría aquí?

Mujer: ~ La recoge ~ Mejor me llevo, con este frio puede morir este bebe.

~ En la casa de la señora ~

Mujer: ~ La acuesta en una cama ~ Con esto puedo sacar un montón de dinero,

Cuando ya esté más grande ...

Sakura: * Cuando tenía 6 años, la señora que me reconoció comenzó a explotar, nunca tuve una niñez feliz, nunca puede ser una niña como los demás. Estudiaba, pero siempre mis compañeras se burlaban de mi porque no tenía padres.

Sakura: ~ Sollozo ~ Ya no quiero trabajar en esto, n-no me gusta ...

Mujer: ~ enojada ~ ¡No hay nada mejor que trabajar!

Sakura: P-pero ... P-pero ...

Mujer: ¡Nada de pers y lárgate a trabajar!

Sakura: Y-ya no quiero trabajar en esto, ya no quiero más burlas ... Quiero vivir una niñez como los demás ...

Mujer: Tu nunca podrás tener una infancia feliz ...

Sakura: Ya no quiero esta vida de sufrimiento ... -venta corriendo-

Sakura * Un dia ya no aguante, la explotación y los maltratos y escape, estaba agradecida con ella por recogerme, pero... Pero ya no podía aguantar tantos maltratos, no tenía a donde ir estuve vagando por la ciudad sin tener idea a donde ir. *

Sakura: ~Confundida~ ¿Dónde estoy?... Que es este lugar... ~Con miedo~

Sakura: * En esos momentos tenia frio, tenía hambre no tenía a donde ir estaba sola... Me estaba enfrentando a la vida por mi propia cuenta... Tenía mucho miedo, la gente murmuraba cosas feas de mi... Ninguno me dio su apoyo...*

Sakura: * Caminé sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad después de caminar sin rumbo por un rato encontré un hospital, era de noche estamos en invierno, estaba temblando de frio...*

Sakura: * Afuera del hospital había unas cajas sin dudarlo un momento las tome y las abrí, y me acosté en ellas y con algunas me cobije... Para ya no sentir casi el frio, pero fue inútil, el frio me calaba gasta los huesos.

Sakura: * En ese momento, quería morirme, ya no quería estar sufriendo, quería que mi sufrimiento ya acabara... Ya no me importaba, solo quería desaparecer de este mundo, no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por mí, así que le haría un favor a este mundo si desapareciera.

Sakura: *Entonces en ese momento escuche una voz tan cálida y dulce que me hablaba y me decía:

Tsunade: ~Preocupada~ ¿Estas pérdida? Te encuentras bien.

Sakura: *Cuando escuche esas palabras alce mi cabeza y vi una hermosa mujer. Después de eso no recuerdo nada de lo que paso después. *

Sakura: ~Se desmaya~

Tsunade: Estas bien... *No la puedo dejar aquí sola, la voy a llevar a mi casa. *

Sakura: *Cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar que desconocía oí como abrieron la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a la hermosa señora que vi en el hospital. *

Tsunade: ~Entrando~ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿No te duele nada?

Sakura: ~Tímida y asustada~ S-si... Ya me siento mejor, gracias por cuidarme.

Tsunade: ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tus padres deben estar preocupados? ¿Dame la dirección donde vives te llevare?

Sakura: ~Triste~ Etto... L-la v-verdad es que yo no tengo padres...

Sakura: Soy huérfana ~Con lágrimas en los ojos~

Sakura: *Le conté toda mi historia, todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había sufrido, vi cómo se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas, cuando le contaba todo...

Tsunade: ~Llorando! Cuanto has sufrido siendo tan pequeña.

Tsunade: ~La abraza~ Que cruel ha sido la vida contigo.

Sakura: *Cuando me abrazo sentí una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Sentí que con ella todos mis miedos desaparecían y que podía estar a salvo con ella. *

Tsunada: ~Se separa~ ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura: N-no s-se... N-no tengo n-nombre...

Tsunade: Entonces... Como no tienes nombre, de ahora en adelante te llamaras.

Tsunade: Sakura... Sakura Haruno... ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

Sakura: S-si me gusta mucho ese nombre.

Tsunade: Sakura... Te propongo un trato, quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo y que seas mi hija.

Sakura: N-no puedo aceptar eso... No quiero ser una molestia para usted...

Tsunade: Claro que no serás ninguna molestia para mi... Yo siempre quise tener una hija... Y quiero que seas mi hija Sakura.

Sakura: Esta bien aceptare... Pero con una condición...

Tsunade: ¿Con que condición Sakura? ~Preocupada~

Sakura: Que si necesita algo puede contar conmigo. Ya que no quiero ser una carga para usted.

Tsunade: Esta bien Sakura acepto tu condición. ~ feliz ~

_**CONTINUARA ...**_


End file.
